The secret miracle
by AgelessMagic
Summary: Lily, 17 ans, emménage dans la ville morne, grise et lugubre de Vernon. Alors qu'elle s'intègre péniblement pour son premier jour de lycée elle est tout de suite attirée par d'étrange personnes. Surtout une personne, qui à son avis cache un secret. Mais, ne sait elle pas que sa propre vie déborde de miracles ? Les comptes de fées n'existent pas, mais qui a parlé de compte de fées?
1. Chapter 1: Le choc

**My Drug, My heroin's dose.**

**Chapitre** 1:_ Le choc._

La bande originale de Rocky se fit entendre dans ma chambre. Je me levai en remonté Shaolin' sur mon lit et, à ma plus grande surprise atterrissait sur mes fesses après un rebond phénoménal sur mon lit. J'augmentai le son de ma chaîne-hifi et commençai à sauter pour me réveiller. Imitant les gestes du boxeur Balboa, je marchais en chantonnant- ou plutôt en émettant des « tadadaaa, tadadaaa ! » insensés- vers la salle de bain de mon studio. Je me prenais quelques cartons pas encore déballés dans les genoux, mais sinon, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Je menais une guerre acharnée avec mon dentifrice, qui refusait d'obéir à mes ordres. Une fois que la noisette de dentifrice osait se montrer, je me rendais compte que je devais relâcher le tube pour prendre ma brosse, la noisette repartait et ainsi de suite... Bref, aujourd'hui je suis très, très, très excitée. Je fourrai la brosse dans ma bouche et commençai à me nettoyer les dents tout en sprintant vers la cuisine. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la télévision, j'étais en retard.

_Pour changer. _Grinça ironiquement la voix dans ma tête.

« Et chi tu pouvais fermer ta bouche de temps en temps ? Che cherait tellement bien, tu ne peux pas chavoir. » Me dis-je à moi-même.

Allant à l'évier, je crachai prestement, me rinçai la bouche et pris les restes de la pizza d'hier. Après avoir fini, je bus du jus de mangue à même le goulot – me rendant compte au passage que je m'étais brossé les dents avant de manger- et pris un chewing gum, par manque de temps. J'enfilai en sautillant un jogging gris clair avec un débardeur de sport. J'enfilai un gilet fuchsia et ma veste en jean. Je mis des Nike montantes noires et me coiffait mes cheveux. Les laissant détachés, et m'apercevant au passage que la masse au-dessus de ma tête pourrait accueillir une famille de mouettes, je branchais mon téléphone à mon casque et le mettait sur mes oreilles.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house._

_So hold my hand, I'll walk you through my dear…_

Le temps de prendre mes affaires sur un air de _Of Monsters And Men_; j'étais en route vers le lycée de Vernon. Pour ma rentrée, à la fin du premier trimestre. Youpi.

Il faisait un temps de chien. Il ne pleuvait pas pour le moment, mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas trop tarder. Je devais prendre le bus scolaire pour aller en cours, il est censé passer à huit heures pile. Problème, il était huit heures deux. J'étais sous l'arrêt, attendait patiemment mais si je savais bien une chose c'était que les bus n'arrivait jamais au grand jamais en retard. _Jamais._ Même de deux secondes.

Tant pis, j'étais déjà assez en retard pour cela. Prenant les jambes à mon coup, je commençai à courir vers le lycée, mon sac frappant mon dos à chaque foulée, endolorissant mon épaule toutes les minutes. Je ne serais pas à l'heure, la sonnerie retentissait à huit heures et quart, le bus arrivait à destination, normalement, à huit heures dix. Je vais être en retard.

Comment faire une bonne impression pour son premier jour dans un nouveau lycée ? Pas comme ça.

_Point de vue Alice Cullen._

« BELLA ! Criai-je, même si j'étais tout à fait sûre qu'elle m'aurait entendue dans un chuchotis.

- Hum, quoi ? elle avait une voix lassée, je devinais que je l'avais arrêtée dans ses ébats amoureux.

- Ramène tes fesses, TOUT DE SUITE ! On n'énerve pas Alice, ça non, alors BOUGE ! dis-je dans un grognement. »

Deux secondes plus tard, elle était sur le perron de ma porte, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

_Edward, tu n'es pas capable de garder quelq__ue chose pour toi deux secondes. _Grognai-je par la pensée.

Son rire cristallin se fit entendre, je lui répondis à voix haute.

« Dit au revoir à ta belle Volvo !

- NON ! »

Il se trouva devant moi en un instant. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à sa Volvo, je savais très bien ce qui m'en couterait. Un sourire machiavélique se fit sur son visage lorsque je fus prise d'une vision.

_Ma vieille Porsche jaune canari, de quatre ans certes mais vieille, belle dans toute sa splendeur. Puis la vision prend un autre tournant et je vois des pièces détachés de moteurs, carrosseries, accessoires...Les restes de ma Porsche, reposant à côté de ceux de la Volvo d'Edward. _

Je reviens à la réalité en retenant un cri.

_Tu n'oserais pas..._Menaçai-je par l'esprit.

« Oh que si. Me dit Edward, un sourire radieux et _hypocrite_- je pris bien le soin de souligner ce mot- sur le visage.

- Euh...quelqu'un peut bien m'expliquer là ? Peut-être que je ne lis pas dans les esprits (regard soutenu vers son mari) et que je ne vois pas le futur (je subis son regard) mais j'existe quand même ! se plaignit Bella.

- Alice a menacé de détruire ma voiture si je ne la laissais pas t'habiller pour la rentrée des classes. Je l'ai ensuite menacé de faire de même avec sa Porsche.

- S'il te plaît, Bella ! La rentrée dans un nouveau lycée, ce n'est pas tous les... Enfin, si mais ce n'est pas la question ! Une promesse est une promesse ! Je t'en prie... Je commençai à m'exciter dans la chambre.

- Alice... – Je lui fis mes plus beaux yeux de chien battu. Bon... Edward, va attendre en bas. Alice veut m'habiller.

- Elle veut, et elle_ va._ Grogna mon _hypocrite_ de frère. Pardon, mon _**aimant, beau et attentionné **_frère adoré.

- Je t'attends mon cœur. Dit Edward en embrassant ma sœur sur le front avant de me faire un sourire amusé et de se diriger vers les escaliers. »

_Merci Edward. _Pensai-je._ On risquait d'être en retard si tu continuais ta comédie, toi et moi on sait très bien que tu adore mes relookings. Sur Bella en particulier._

Son rire se fit entendre, Bella me regarda, inquisitrice mais je l'ignorai.

« A ton tour maintenant. »

_Point de vue Lily Whitlock. _

_ENFIN ! _

J'avais l'impression de cracher mes poumons, je venais d'arriver devant le lycée de Vernon, une sorte de bâtiment gigantesque qui contenait le plus grand complexe sportif qui ne m'ait jamais été donné de voir et beaucoup, beaucoup de verdure. Moi qui avais eu l'habitude de côtoyer les 260 élèves de mon lycée, il y en avait dix fois plus ici. Risquai-je de me perdre ?

Certainement.

Hors d'haleine, j'arrivai devant le parking les mains sur les genoux, ma respiration semblable à celle d'un détraqueur. Un air de _M__use_ résonna dans mon casque, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre (essayant de ne pas faire gaffe au regard interrogateur des élèves). Je crois que j'avais réussi le meilleur temps de toute ma vie lorsque je vis que j'étais pile à l'heure. Dieu soit loué, avec un peu de motivation nous pouvons tous devenir des mini-Usain Bolt.

Je me relevai et rentrai dans un bâtiment en brique rouge qui devait être l'accueil. Je rentrai dans ce qui était, j'espère, la vie scolaire et – je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon souffle- vis une jeune femme de la quarantaine aux cheveux roux et aux lunettes pendantes me regarder avec un sourire aimable.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Me dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Bon...jour (respire, respire), je suis Eileen Whitlock...la...commençai-je mais elle m'interrompit.

- L'une des nouveaux ?

- Euh...non, non, je veux dire...je suis seule...enfin aux dernières nouvelles.

- Vraiment ? Laissez-moi vérifier... Alors, Whitlock... avec un w ? (non avec un « u », imbécile)

- Oui.

- Pardonnez-moi, c'est que nous devons recevoir sept autres personnes, je suis désolée...

- Sept ? Demandai-je, choquée.

- Oui, sept. Bon, voilà votre emploi du temps, le plan du lycée, la liste des différentes options, des clubs... et, je pense que c'est bon. La sonnerie a retentit il y a...deux minutes, allez-y avant d'être plus en retard. Rajouta-t-elle.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Je pris les différentes paperasses et commençai à marcher. Alors j'avais cours dans le bâtiment B, salle 56 A numéro 3.

_Super ! Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou._

J'enlevai le casque de mes oreilles et pu voir quelques retardataires se précipiter en cours.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Aucune réponse.

Je pris le plan et fit tomber le reste des papiers, après m'être penchée pour ramasser mes affaires je vis deux filles se diriger vers moi dans le couloir. Je fus tout de suite frappée par elles.

Leur peau pâle, leurs yeux noisette, les pommettes saillantes et les lèvres pleines et succulentes. Une grâce sans nom, un sourire merveilleux sur leur visage, leur peau craie. Leur peau de porcelaine si envieuse. Le mot beauté semblait être dérisoire à côté d'elles. Elles semblaient avoir été sculptées par Michel Ange dans la pierre. Elles avaient une physionomie parfaite, si parfaite que j'avais l'impression d'être un vieux chien mouillé à côté de ses déesses. Ces Aphrodites réelles.

L'une était petite, les cheveux noir jais qui pointaient en pic dans tous les sens. Son attitude joyeuse m'imposa l'image d'un petit lutin dans ma tête. Elle arborait un large sourire et semblait regarder dans ma direction tandis que l'autre avait des magnifiques cheveux bruns, une jeune fille d'à peu près la taille de son amie ou de sa sœur, je suppose mais elles se ressemblent un peu, le nez fin, les pommettes hautes et un petit air timide sur son visage (mais tout aussi magnifique) m'adressais un petit sourire. A moi ?

_Arrête de déconner, derrière toi tu vas trouver deux footballeurs qui s'avère être en réalité leur petit-ami._

Je frissonnais à cette idée. Me retournant, je m'apercevais qu'il n'y avait personne. Outre le fait que j'avais quelques minutes de retard, il m'était devenu impossible de détacher mes yeux de ces...créatures mythiques (ouais pas des Cerberes mais plutôt des anges) qui se dirigeaient vers moi. Je ressentais, une sorte de lien, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais, voilà quoi.

Le lutin pressa soudain le pas et se mis devant moi. Je me rendis alors compte de la tronche que je devais avoir.

_Attends, je vais te le dire moi. Les yeux en dehors de leurs orbites, les papiers parterre encore une fois, la main bloquée en suspens, la bouche grande ouverte. Je ne m'étonnerai d'ailleurs pas de voir un filet de bave couler le long d'elle._

Je la fermai immédiatement. La fille prit la parole, le son de sa voix me déstabilisant un peu.

_Un peu beaucoup, oui._

Ce n'était pas ma faute si sa voix était aussi addictive qu'un chant d'Orphée ! Je sens que je commence à avoir des troubles émotionnels de la personnalité distinctifs.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Alice ! Chantonna sa voix pendant qu'elle ajustait son sac au-dessus de son épaule. Et la fille qui arrive là – elle me montra la brune- c'est Bella !

- Euh...Coucou. Ma voix ressemblait à un croissement de crapaud maintenant. »

Son rire cristallin retentit dans le couloir. Plus deux minutes de retard. Elle semblait attendre que réponde.

« Eileen, repris-je, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily. Lily Whitlock. »

Alors là, il me semblait que j'avais sorti la plus grosse connerie de la terre. Outre la petite brune nommée Alice qui avait agrandi son sourire, ce que je pensais impossible Bella, elle, avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup de poing dans la gueule.

« Whit...whi...Whitlock ? fit Bella, d'une _très_ belle voix.

- Et oui ! Fit Alice d'un ton joyeux, on aurait dit qu'elle ouvrait ses cadeaux le jour de Noel. »

Peut-être qu'elle connaissait un certain Whitlock, même si c'était peu répandu dans la région. Je sentis mes joues brûler.

_Change de sujet, change de sujet._

« Je...je suis nouvelle et je ne trouve pas ma salle...

- Tu es nouvelle toi aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va la trouver ensemble notre salle. Me dit Alice avec excitation. Je laissais échapper un rire, cette fille était très attachante.

- Merci beaucoup Alice, Bella.

- De rien ! Me fit cette dernière, un sourire sur le visage. Elle semblait avoir finalement digéré une boule de poil. »

_Pff... Tu peux arrêter de prendre ton chat comme source d'inspiration. Ton gros chat, le plus lourd et le plus feignant de la planète. _

C'est décidé, je deviens folle. Alice pris les devants nous laissant Bella et moi, à l'arrière. Un silence gêné, bon je n'étais pas de nature prolixe mais là ça filait les extrêmes, s'installa. Je décidai de prendre la parole.

« Alors, vous...venez d'où ? Demandai-je pendant que nous marchions vers notre cours de mathématiques, en salle _56 A numéro 3 bâtiment B_.

- Nous avons déménagé d'Alaska il y a une semaine. Me dit-elle, souriante.

- Alaska ? Wow, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Alaska.

- Pourquoi ? Il fait froid, c'est tout blanc... Dit-elle alors que je laissai échapper un petit rire.

- Les ours blancs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les ours blancs m'ont toujours fascinée. »

Elle me regarda bizarrement, la petite teigne qui me servait de conscience reprit ses esprits.

_Tu viens de passer pour une __grosse malade zoophile. _

N'importe quoi, tout le monde aime les ours. Ce n'est pas comme si ils risquaient de manger des randonneurs tous les jours et qu'ils constituaient un des prédateurs les plus dangereux pour l'homme.

« En fait, les ours polaires...Ils étaient le sujet d'étude de ma mère. Elle vivait en Alaska et j'ai toujours voulu suivre ces traces, un peu. » Je venais de lui tendre la perche pour lancer le sujet de conversation qui finissait toujours en pleurant aux toilettes.

Mais bizarrement, elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se taire. Je ressentais tellement de gratitude envers cette personne que je connaissais depuis deux minutes maintenant.

Alice s'arrêta.

« On y est ! Salle 56...A, numéro 3 du bâtiment B. Un certain Barrow devrait nous ouvrir...maintenant. »

_Putain la coordination de malade._

Pile quand elle prononça ces paroles, un homme petit qui puait, mais qui puait, habillé de la façon la plus crasseuse qui soit, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le visage rouge de colère (caractère qui disparut aussitôt qu'il eut vu le visage d'Alice) nous ouvrit.

Il se racla la gorge et nous fit signe d'entrer, le petit lutin, Bella et moi, à la fin. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, je pus voir trente paires d'yeux nous regarder.

_Je déteste arriver en retard. Je déteste arriver en retard. _

Pour cette raison. Enfin, là ce n'était pas exactement moi qu'ils regardaient, mais les deux filles à mes côtés.

_Tu vois à quoi tu ressemblais tout à l'heure ? _Railla ma conscience.

De la jalousie, de l'admiration, de l'envie, du choc, de l'amour même transparaissait de leurs visages. Le professeur, ce Mr. Barrow fit un sourire à Bella et Alice mais, dès qu'il me vit, son expression changea.

« Le casque ! Cria-t-il, propageant son haleine nauséabonde sur mon visage.

- Excusez-moi. Fis-je prestement, retirant mon casque et le fourrant dans mon cartable. »

Cet homme était-il masochiste au point d'aimer sa propre odeur ?

« Bon, donnez-moi vos noms, prénoms et lycée fréquenté. Etant donnez que vous avez...dix minutes de retard je ne devrais pas vous accepter en cours mais nous allons faire abstraction de cela. Dit-il de sa voix de canard laqué à la poubelle.

- Alice Cullen, lycée d'Onch en Alaska.

- Isabella Cullen, du même endroit. »

_Donc elles sont sœurs._

«Euh...Eileen Whitlock, lycée Nelson Mandela de New York. »

Il hocha la tête, notant nos noms et nous indiqua des places, Alice et Bella se mirent au fond ensemble, tandis que je prenais timidement ma place devant le bureau du professeur.

Le cours se passa lentement, très lentement. Je comprenais des trucs par-ci par-là mais ne prêtai pas attention au cours. Cela faisait deux ans que j'avais cette habitude et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que je comptais la changer.

« Eileen, pourriez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire à l'instant ? Me demanda la voix grinçante du prof.

- Non monsieur. Dis-je placide.

- Ecoutez, le truc de l'ado rebelle on ne me le fait pas moi. On reprend le cours, alors je disais que la transmission génétique... »

Ca commença doucement puis monta jusqu'à ce que je perde le contrôle. Je partais dans un rire guttural, ne pouvant pas m'arrêter.

_Espèce d'idiote ! C'est ton premier jour. _

D'où est-ce que je tenais cette foutue insolence ?

Je mettais ma tête dans mes bras tandis que mon fou-rire incontrôlable tentait en vain de s'apaiser. Mes épaules montaient et descendaient au rythme de mes rires. Ce professeur était tellement ignorant, une adolescente rebelle, moi ? Ce Mr. Barrow était le stéréotype du pervers qui se pensait « cool » mais qui avait juste besoin d'un trou pour s'y enterrer.

J'entendais des murmures et le sang afflua en masse sur mes joues.

« Mademoiselle Whitlock, vous avez un problème ? »

Je me raclai la gorge et relevai la tête, des larmes de rire sur mes joues.

_Reprends-toi, tu as l'air d'une folle qui se parle toute seule._

Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais depuis ce matin ? Je réussis cependant à reprendre mon calme et m'adressait au professeur, un sourire débile indécollable de mon visage.

« Je...je crois que j'ai mal au ventre. »

Alors là, ce fut à la classe de rire bruyamment, je pouvais d'ailleurs différencier le carillon d'Alice et de Bella par-dessus les autres.

_T'es vraiment conne des fois._

« Vous moqueriez vous de moi ? Demanda-t-il. »

_Putain c'est ta première heure de ton premier jour dans ton nouveau lycée, Lily !_

« Non...mais c'est vrai, j'ai vraiment mal ! »

Faux. Le mensonge transpirait à vue d'œil sur mon visage.

« Sortez du cours ! Immédiatement ! Je veux vous voir dans le bureau du principal avant le repas de midi ! »

C'est-à-dire après mon option danse. Lorsque je chelinguerai comme un porc.

« Mais...mais, s'il vous plait ! Plaidai-je.

- Pas de « M...mais », d'ailleurs laissez-moi votre carnet de correspondance. Je vais vous écrire un mot qui sera signé par vos parents pour mercredi. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je me levai bruyamment, mon East-pack sur l'épaule.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. » Dis-je d'une voix cassée qui ressemblait à un couinement de souris.

« _Il faut que je sorte maintenant. »_Pensais-je très fort, peut-être même un peu trop car je vis les membres de ma classe me regarder avec des yeux globuleux.

_C'est ça va chialer. _

Sur ce, je sortis en courant et partis m'enfermer dans les toilettes vides.

Il était presque seulement dix-heures et je venais de foutre en l'air ma scolarité ici.

ooOoo

**Voilà le premier Chapitre! **

**Pourquoi Lily a-t-elle pleurée? Je pense que nombreuses sont les lectrices qui l'ont trouvé.**

**Comment Jasper va réagir à cette nouvelle à votre avis? **

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite rewiew! **

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite!**

**Bises**

**xHasnaax**


	2. Chapter 2: La rencontre

**Oh please, save me from your bullshit**

**Chapitre **2: _La rencontre._

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je décidai de sortir de ma cachette. Regardant mon emploi du temps, je vis que c'était l'heure de la récréation. Pendant que je marchais dans le couloir je heurtai sans le vouloir une fille.

« Je suis désolée ! Dis-je »

A peine la personne se retourna, mon souffle fut coupé. Elle était grande, mince et élancée. Elle avait les plus beaux cheveux blonds qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Sa peau était pâle, parfaite. Elle avait des yeux d'or hypnotiques. Cette fille est à ma connaissance la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle semblait sortir d'un magazine prestigieux. J'avais en ce moment le désir de m'enterrer à six pieds sous terre pour avoir heurté cette déesse.

_Une Cullen ?_

Si je pensais cela impossible, je trouvai cependant qu'elle dépassait en beauté Alice et Bella. Elle me regarda puis me souris doucement. Je crois que j'arrêtai de respirer puisque je commençai à me sentir vertigineuse. Prenant une grande inspiration je lui souris en retour. Je crois avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme car j'eus des crampes à la mâchoire.

_Eileen Iana Whitlock ! Bouges toi avant que tu t'enracine dans le sol !_

Je me raclai la gorge et m'apprêtai à y aller quand j'entendis une voix familière m'appeler précipitamment. Je me tournai et vis Alice se diriger rapidement vers nous, Bella à ses côtés.

« Je vois que tu as rencontré Rose ! Fit Alice. »

Elle semblait ne pas se souvenir que je venais de m'enfuir du même cours qu'elle, que j'avais eu une sorte d'altercation avec Mr. Barrow et que j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer devant elle.

_Dieu merci._ Fit ma conscience, cette fois sincère.

« Oui, je lui ai un peu foncé dedans... dis-je timidement »

Elles rirent toutes les trois et je me délectai de cette symphonie. Alice fit les présentations.

« Rosalie, alias Rose Eileen, vaut mieux l'appeler Lily pour ton bien. Lily, Rose. »

_Attends quoi ? _Pensais-je, choquée.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir que je m'énervai comme un mammouth qui fait caca _(Idiote_.) quand quelqu'un m'appelait par mon prénom entier ?

_C'est bon, j'aurais pu faire une comparaison avec mon chat alors ferme-là._

Je suis dingue.

J'allai demander pourquoi quand je vis que mon supplice n'était pas fini.

En ce moment, je crois que je m'en foutais de ressembler à une imbécile alors que ma mâchoire atteignit le sol. Ce n'était pas possible, je me pinçai discrètement et vis pourtant que je ne rêvai pas.

Je regardai autour de moi et vit les chuchotis de certaines filles alors qu'elles essayaient de descendre leur décolleté.

_Pathétique. _Raillai-je par la pensée en même temps que ma conscience.

Je regardai dans la direction des trois mannequins qui marchait vers nous, j'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

_C'est toi qui es minable. _

L'un était géant_, super-baraqué-que-c' est-pas-possible-de-la-mort, _les cheveux bouclés noirs et de adorables fossettes sur le visage qui lui donnaient un air enfantin alors qu'il regardait Rose. L'autre était grand mais semblait faire ma taille à côté de son compagnon, les cheveux bruns cuivrés, une allure amusée sur le visage et passionnée lorsqu'il regarda Bella. L'autre était grand et blond, il souriait grandement en regardant Alice.

C'était des Adonis en personne, j'avais envie de me tirer une balle dans le crâne pour mourir sur une belle image.

Ils se dirigèrent vers nous, quand je remarquai que je n'étais plus accompagné et que je passais vraiment pour une imbécile sans vergogne qui reluquait trois beaux mecs –euphémisme-, il était déjà trop tard. Bella disputait avec l'Apollon n°2 aux cheveux cuivrés mais paraissait tout de même un peu déçue, Alice serrait l'Apollon n°3 fort dans ses bras mais semblait porter une ceinture de chasteté par rapport à Rosalie et l'Apollon n°1 qui s'embrassaient langoureusement. Mes joues virèrent aux cramoisis alors que je commençai à partir, voulant leur laisser de l'intimité. S'il était évident que Bella n'était pas en couple, elle discutait vivement avec son ami alors il vaudrait mieux que je les laisse.

Je risquais de me faire virer demain si on suivait le rythme que j'avais décidé de d'adopter. A la Rocky Balboa.

Pendant que je rejoignis discrètement mon casier, qui était à l'autre bout du couloir (je savais que je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin puisque je portais mes affaires de sport mais bon) une main se posa sur mon épaule, je soupirai et me tournai pour faire face à une Alice en rogne.

« Si tu crois que tu peux te défiler comme ça, tu peux te mettre un doigt...

- La, la, laaaaa ! dis-je en la coupant.

- Dans l'œil. Continua-t-elle en souriant. Elle soupira ensuite que j'avais les idées assez mal placées.

- Désolée Alice, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Ca va bientôt sonner de toute manière.

- Alors de un, tu ne me dérangeais pas du tout. En plus, tu aurais pu aller voir Bella avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de déplorable ! Dit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me semblait que la dernière phrase ne m'était pas destinée.

- Franchement je dérangeais, imagine : tu aurais pu passer toute la récréation avec ton copain, et moi la petite chieuse qui s'incruste pour te prier d'avoir pitié de moi car je n'ai personne à qui parler ? Désolée, je n'aime pas trop ce rôle, vraiment.

- Oh Lily, s'il te plaît tu sais très bien que _le truc de l'ado rebelle, on ne me le fait pas, moi._ »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater ouvertement de rire quand elle fit une imitation (brillamment parfaite) de notre professeur de sciences.

« Viens, je vais te présenter.

- Oh non, je ne... hésitai-je, j'étais sérieuse pour _la petite chieuse qui s'incruste._

- Allez, tait-toi et viens.

- Ok chef ! Fis-je en mettant ma main sur ma tête, comme les militaires. »

Elle rit à mon attitude et me tira par le bras pendant que je la suivais au sautillant. En fait, je n'avais pas trop envie de me coller une image d'asociale et si ces personnes étaient comme elles semblaient l'être, alors j'avais hâte de les rencontrer.

_Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de ton image, toi ?_

J'ignorai cette idiote spirituelle. J'arrivai juste en face du géant eu cheveux noirs bouclés qui devait faire au moins trois fois ma taille, l'horreur. Si je le regarde dans les yeux, subirai-je un torticolis ? L'Apollon aux cheveux bronze ricana. Pourtant, personne n'avait rien dit.

_Peut-être qu'il entend des voix, comme toi avec moi ?_

Il éclata soudain de rire, comme si il réagissait à une vieille blague. Je commençai à rejoindre ma conscience sur le point concernant sa capacité mentale.

Et c'est moi qui dis ça ?

« Alors...Par qui commencer ? Demandai-je, de l'humour dans la voix.

- Et si on commençait par celui qui rigole tout seul ? Suggéra Apollon n°1

- Je suis Edward, le frère d'Alice et de Bella. Dit-il. Je jurerai qu'il parut déçu à la dernière partie de sa phrase. Et l'autre là, c'est aussi mon frangin, Emmet.

- Salut la naine ! _Ok, je vois le genre_ pensai-je alors que je lui lançai un regard noir et que Edward lâchai un petit rire.

- Salut, le _troll_. Rétorquai-je, récoltant le rire des cinq personne –excepté Emmet- autour de moi.

- Et je suis le jumeau de Rosalie, Jasper Hale. »

C'était dingue, mais son visage m'était incroyablement familier.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Eileen. Mais je compte sur vous pour dire Lily ! »

Ils me sourirent tous mais je sentis Alice qui était toujours accrochée à mon bras trépigner d'impatience.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un simulateur ! M'exclamai-je

- Désolée, mais tu t'appelles Lily _comment_ ?

- Euh...Je pensai que Lily était un joli surnom et...

- Mais pas ça ! Cria-t-elle d'excitation.

- Quoi ?

- Ton _nom de famille ! »_

Euh...Ok.

« Bah Whitlock, pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi tu fais que sortir de la merde ces temps-ci ?_

Etait-ce la peine de vous décrire dans quelle situation j'étais ? Bon, c'est partit.

Alice sautait carrément de joie, me causant la sensation d'être dans des montagnes russes.

Rosalie ne bougeait plus, tout comme faisait le troll qui avait l'air de découvrir ces cadeaux sous le sapin de Noel.

Edward regardait Alice avec colère, comme si elle lui avait caché une chose.

Bella me souriait gentiment.

Jasper...et bien Jasper était sans émotion, vide, blanc (euh, ça je ne sais pas si c'est un critère qui compte puisqu'ils sont tous blancs. Sauf que là il est vraiment comme le T-shirt du troll, blanc) et il avait un air choqué sur le visage. Je jurerai qu'il y avait de la fierté là-dedans.

Bref, mes pommettes étaient devenues rouge tomates. Je ne demandais qu'un trou pour m'enterrer dedans et rejoindre Mr. Barrow six pieds sous terre. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement et après les avoir salué –ils n'avaient pas bougé- je partais en marchant un peu trop vite vers le gymnase, qui était à l'autre bout du lycée. Bien, je suis sûre que c'est une plaisanterie personnelle, que je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans.

_Arrête de te rassurer._

Je suis obligée d'admettre que, bizarreries mises de côté, ces gens sont vraiment gentils et appréciables.

_Point de vue Jasper « Hale »_

Une Whitlock. Cette fille était une Whitlock. Je me demandais qui était ces parents, si je pourrais les rencontrer... Cela me donnerait évidemment l'image du petit-ami modèle mais, si je devais rencontrer mes descendants, Alice se ferait un plaisir de m'aider. Pendant que Rosalie et Emmet partaient vers leurs propres salles je m'apprêtai à les suivre quand Alice m'attrapa le bras. Je la regardai avec douceur et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser rapide. Je la sentais préoccupée.

« Ma chérie, un problème ? Demandai-je en essayant de la calmer.

- Oui Jazz. Je...franchement cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout que tu parles à la famille de Lily.

- C'est tout ? Continuai-je, intrigué.

- Mais mon amour, je ne crois pas que cela servirait en quoi que ce soit, désolée...mais il semble bien que tu, si on peut dire ça, est la seule famille qui lui reste. Fit-elle, gênée.

- Oh. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un rapide baiser, alors que l'on se séparait je l'entendis me dire.

« Je t'aime Jasper. Par contre, évite de te comporter en arrière-arrière-grand-père avec Lily, elle est déjà assez perturbée comme ça. »

Je ris à sa dernière phrase et lui chuchotai.

« Je t'aime ma Alice ».

_Point de vue Lily Whitlock_

L'option s'était, comment dire, bien passée. J'avais passé deux heures assises sur un banc à rien faire à part regarder les prestations des autres élèves mais franchement, ça allait. J'avais passé deux heures à essayer de me rendre convaincante pour le principal. Tout en me rongeant les doigts en en me trémoussant sur mon banc à cause du stress.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant l'immense bâtiment qui ressemblait à une réplique miniature (très miniature) d'un château, je vis Alice m'attendre en tripotant un pauvre buisson d'impatience.

« Hey Alice ! Fis-je en souriant.

- T'en as mis du temps ! J'ai faim moi !

- Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? Et laisse ce buisson tranquille ! m'exclamai-je

- Désolée Lily ! T'inquiète, tout va bien se passer, le prof va venir expliquer ce qui s'est passé, le principal regardera ton dossier et te laissera partir sans rien ! Fit-elle rapidement.

- Euh...Bon, en tout cas je meurs de faim alors je te rejoins au réfectoire, d'accord ?

- O.K. ! »

Je lui fis un signe de la main et rentrai. Je me retrouvais dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente. Tout était blanc et des sortes de statues trainaient par-ci par-là. Des statues assez flippantes. J'arrivai devant le secrétariat et demandai d'une voix timide.

« Bonjour, hum, Monsieur Barrow m'a convoqué devant le principal.

- Eileen Iana Whitlock ?

- Hum, oui, euh...

- Allez-y, ils vous attendent, si je serai vous je me dépêcherais, ils ont faim. Dit une femme dans l'interphone avec une voix grinçante qui résonnait dans mes oreilles.

- Pas de soucis, merci. »

J'allai à ma gauche devant une grande porte en bois de chêne où y était inscrit _« Mlle. Hayes, Principale du Lycée Edison de Vernon ». _Je toquai et reconnu immédiatement la voix pressée de mon professeur de science, Barrow. J'ouvris la porte en essayant de me faire discrète mais ce ne fut pas l'avis du chêne qui persista en un grincement.

_Hum, très discrète, on dirait un lama qui pète._

Tu te mets à la poésie, conscience ?

_Ha, ha._

Je reconnu immédiatement l_'odeur_ de Barrow.

_Ce ne serait pas l'odeur de ton chat ?_

Je vis une jeune femme, qui pour tout dire n'avait pas un physique très avantageux mais qui paraissait très agréable. Elle devait avoir dans les quarante ans et portait des lunettes à montures violettes. Les toutes premières rides commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle me sourit et me souhaita la bienvenue dans le lycée.

« Bon, Monsieur Barrow, venons-en au fait. Commença la principale.

- Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que Mademoiselle Whitlock ne portait pas une attention suffisante au cours de génétique ce mat...»

**Cinq minutes –seulement- plus tard.**

J'étais en train de marcher, pour le plus grand malheur de Mr. Pourri, vers le réfectoire. Alice avait une intuition remarquable, peut-être qu'elle était voyante ou un truc dans le genre.

_Débile._

Ou peut-être qu'elle avait juste déjà été confrontée à ce genre de truc.

_Ouais pas très crédible._

J'arrivai au réfectoire et pu avancer rapidement les jeunes affamés à la vue des pizzas étaient déjà passés. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas très faim, je me contentais d'une salade.

_Une première._

Lorsque je commençai à scruter la salle à la recherche d'Alice, je vis une petite tête me faire de grands signes.

« Alice. Soupirai-je imperceptiblement avec un grand sourire. »

Je me dirigeai à sa table et salua tout le monde.

« Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? demanda Jasper avec un intérêt étrange.

- Pardon ? Dis-je en regardant Alice et Bella avec curieusement.

- Désolée Lily, je n'ai pas pu m'en m'empêcher. Avoua Alice.

- Ouais, c'est ça... Bon ben, je commence à penser que je devrais te demander des pronostics souvent Alice, ça s'est passé comme tu me l'as dit. Je peux t'utiliser comme voyante ? Dis-je en blaguant. »

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et commencèrent à rire longuement sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Eh, oh ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se moquer de moi vous savez ? Dis-je, sans arriver à ne pas rire.

- Désolé. Fis Edward avec un petit sourire.

- Pardon la naine ! Me dit Emmet.

- Lily, c'est Lily. Lui réprimanda Rosalie.

- Eh ouais, d'ailleurs c'est quoi toi ? Je me rappelle même pas de ton visage, te regarder m'a causé un torticolis...Emma...Emmy, je ne me rappelle pas. Rétorquai-je en me moquant de lui. »

Il grogna et nous rîmes à son comportement.

« Rho ça va_ Emmet_, alors je vais passer mon test : Emmet, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper...tous nouveaux ?

- Oui, appelle moi Rose, s'il-te-plaît. Dit-elle en souriant alors que j'hochai la tête. »

C'est bizarre...je me rappelle pourtant que la femme à l'accueil aie dit sept. Elle avait bien insisté, d'ailleurs c'est compréhensible. Qui ne remarquerait pas ces...anges. A moins que le septième soit un lilliputien, je ne vois pas très bien comment j'aurais pu le ou la manquer.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé être s...

- Adrian est en manque de liberté. Grogna Edward alors que je le regardai avec de grands yeux. »

- Comment...»

_Attention, ta fourchette !_

C'est à ce moment-là que je le vis.

Je ratai ma bouche et me retrouvai avec de la semoule plein le nez, oubliant les choses passées une seconde plutôt et me retrouvai les fesses sur le sol.

Si je pouvais m'enterrer maintenant, ne plus jamais sortir ma tête en dehors de la couche terrestre et me noyer dans ma honte, je prierais le ciel.

ooOoo

**Tadaaaa! Le personnage principal masculin fait son entrée...Qui, je dois dire ne s'avère pas être sans effet pour notre pauvre Lily! **

**Je peux vous assurer que le repas va être...explosif.**

**Laissez moi une rewiew! **

**Bises! xHasnaax**


	3. Chapter 3: Sentiments distingués

**The titan's clash**

**Chapitre **3: _Sentiments distingués._

J'avais un quota de honte assez impressionnant aujourd'hui.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son visage, qui d'ailleurs ne me prêtai absolument aucune attention, les traits droits et fins, parfaits, des lèvres rosées et charnues, des yeux or, des cheveux châtains foncés en désordre sur son crâne, un sourire en coin alors qu'il saluait les membres de la table absolument orgasmique.

Je descendais doucement et difficilement les yeux de son visage d'Apollon et regardai un groupe de filles, les yeux brillants se moquer de moi. Fin… tout le réfectoire avait un peu les yeux braqués sur notre table, et sur le sol où je gis toujours le cul par terre.

_Dois-je rajouter une honte à ton __tableau ?_

Rho ferme ta gueule putain de conscience de merde.

_Pas la peine d'être grossière._

Les insultes fusaient toujours lorsque j'atteignais le stade du « mammouth qui fait caca ». Une petite main blanche se mit dans mon champ de vision, alors que je regardai les pimbêches d'en face avec rage, et je relevai la tête pour voir Bella avec un sourire. Je pris sa main et la remercia, lui volant au passage sa serviette pour m'essuyer le visage.

« Désolée, j'ai des mouchoirs si tu veux mais moi et la flemme allons bientôt avoir des enfants. Fis-je en m'excusant. »

Elle rit et me rassura, je voyais bien que la personne à mes côtés, Alice, essayait de ne pas se tordre de rire. Je n'en voyais nullement la raison, à part qu'elle fut sensible à mon humour de bas-étage.

A Edward de ricaner.

Je souris de cette bizarrerie et regardai en face.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec de l'air. Il était là, tout sourire (je me meurs) en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient à la base (je suis morte)…parlant d'une voix incroyablement sexy (je suis enterrée) à…_quelque chose_ à côté de lui.

Désolée mais je n'ai pas pu trouver un meilleur qualificatif. Son décolleté plongeait jusqu'à son nombril, elle portait le chandail bleu le plus transparent qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer, dévoilant une poitrine assez imposante recouverte (le plus minimalement possible, s'entend) par un soutien-gorge rose fluorescent à motif léopard répugnant. Pas de veste pour le temps pourri qu'il faisait dehors, et je ne pus pas voir ce qu'elle portait en bas à cause de la table, mais la conjecture de la _mini-jupe-tellement-courte-qu'en-fait-c'est-un-box er-troué _me venait facilement à l'esprit.

_C'est sûr que regarder sous la table ne serait pas très discret._

Ce n'était pas tellement la discrétion qui me dérangeait, j'avais plutôt peur de me cogner la tête aux rebords particulièrement pointus de la table en bois.

Ce que je remarquai par contre, c'était bien sous visage ou enfin ce qu'il en restait. J'ai toujours pensé que la qualification « pot de peinture » était bien trop excessive mais, sur le sujet de cette fausse blonde aux mèches et pointes noires égout (horrible, si vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la chose), je rejoignais l'avis de ces rédactrices de blogs farfelus qui concernaient tout pleins de conseils beauté _au naturel_, et j'en avais le parfait antagoniste devant moi.

Son visage constituait un rite vaudou en lui-même. Si elle n'était pas orange, elle en frôlait la citrouille, ses joues étaient roses, certes, mais si roses…je crois que je devrais avoir les même en sortant du sauna, ou en revivant la journée d'aujourd'hui. Et sa bouche, tellement rouge qu'elle semblait être en 3D, et ses yeux, si barbouillés que cela en faisait peur.

Et pourtant, certaines personnes la qualifieraient de bombe. Eh bien pas moi. Elle devait être jolie comme ça, en tant que guirlande de Noël peut-être.

Edward commença à tousser et je vis Jasper lui tapai dans le dos, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Lèvres qui me semblaient banales maintenant que je voyais celles de l'éphèbe devant moi.

La différence colossale qui séparait les deux personnes devant moi était si immense que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_Tu as le rire nerveux aujourd'hui, imbécile. _

Je me ressaisis au bout de quelques secondes et, le sourire sur le visage vit que l'assiette d'Alice à mes côtés était encore pleine. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, je ne remarquai pas que toutes les autres assiettes étaient remplies également.

« Alice tu ne manges pas ? Demandai-je

- Oh non je n'ai pas très faim…je suis sûre qu'Adrian aimerait nous présenter quelqu'un. Dit-elle en changeant rapidement de sujet, je fis semblant de ne rien voir. »

Alors c'était lui Adrian, le _rebelle._

« Hein quoi ? »

Furent les premières paroles que j'entendis de la bouche de l'Adonis. Je me contentai de regarder la scène sous mes yeux, hypnotisée par le garçon devant moi.

« Hum, Alice voici Kimberley, je l'ai rencontrée en sport. Kim, c'est Alice, ma sœur. Dit-il

- Enchantée Kim.

- Ouais salut. Bref, qui sont ces gens, tu ne m'avais pas dit que y avait de si beaux mecs par ici. Répondit-elle. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Une allure de pute, un prénom de pute, une voix de pute et le cerveau d'une pute. Waw.

Cette fois, je pus clairement entendre le rire d'Edward qui ne put se retenir, ce mec avait vraiment un problème mental.

« C'est qui _elle ?_ Fit Kimberley en me jaugeant de haut en bas, dégoutée. »

_C'est sûr que : habillée dans tes affaires de sports, les cheveux emmêlés, des résidus de salades entre les dents tu fais bien l'affaire._

Je portai immédiatement ma main à ma bouche, essayant d'enlever la foutu salade jonchée dans mes incisives. Avec succès, mais après un assez grand nombre bruits de suçons dégelasse.

_Classe._

« J'en sais rien. Répondit Adrian, sans même m'adresser un regard, observant juste la personne à ses côtés comme une friandise. »

Je pus sentir la tension de la table. Bizarrement, je me sentis vexée lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, ou plutôt par son attitude et une vague de colère et d'assurance s'insinua en moi.

Je ne suis pas du genre « Voler plutôt qu'affronter », et il allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. Je jurerai voir Alice rire, Jasper fier de lui et Edward impatient.

« Eh oh, le couillon ! On te parle tu réponds. A moins que tu ne préfères satisfaire ta queue avec une petite baise dans les W.C. »

Et tels furent les premiers mots que je prononçai envers Adrian Cullen.

Dès que les paroles sortirent de ma bouche, je me la couvrais avec la main en signe de honte mais aussi de choc, mon élan de sureté était tout d'un coup tombé à l'eau. Je tentais de me cacher dans mon siège le plus possible. Je le vis cependant perdre son sourire et tourner rapidement la tête vers moi, grave. Ce fut la première fois qu'il me regarda.

Et je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier, je fondai littéralement lorsque son regard se posa sur le mien. Causant une étrange torsion au niveau de mon bas-ventre et me donnant l'impression de voltiger parmi les étoiles. Enfin, mon rêve retomba lourdement au sol lorsque j'entendis sa voix enragée me répondre. Je commençai à reprendre mon sang-froid.

« Pardon ? Cria-t-il, alors que ma respiration accélérait : _qu'il était beau en colère._ Je me raclai la gorge, plus pour moi-même que pour la personne en face de moi.

- Tu n'as pas entendu, peut-être ? Tu veux que je répète ? Emmet, qu'ai-je dit au juste, hein ? Répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires. Déclara-t-il solennellement alors que je soupirai et levai mes yeux au ciel.

- Tu as insinué que je voulais stimuler ma queue à l'aide d'une petite baise dans les toilettes ! S'exclama-t-il

- Exactement, bravo pour ce cours résumé. Dis-je humblement.

- Ecoutes, tu ne sais pas ce que tu…

- Oh que si, et je sais que tes menaces ne valent rien.

- Et qui ai-je l'honneur et le déplaisir de rencontrer ? Demanda-t-il, je ne me rendais pas compte que nous nous étions tous les deux levés.

- C'est bon, tu demandes maintenant ! Ton pénis à certainement jugé valable la personne devant et veut y faire un petit tour, c'est bien ça ? Tu as passé _ton test de reconnaissance sexuelle ?_ Dis-je, indignée.

- Lily… Me prévint Bella mais je ne l'écoutais pas, en ce moment je me fichai pas mal que le frère super baraqué du connard en face de moi soit là. Frère soit disant pacifique.

- Non, Bella, je suis désolée mais dans le genre de ton frère, j'en connais un rayon. Ma voix se cassa à la dernière phrase.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Protesta Adrian.

- Désolée, mais je vais me déclarer pâle pour le restant de la journée, à plus les filles. Les mecs. Kimberley, je fus enchantée de ne pas avoir eu à t'adresser la parole. »

Sur ce je m'emparai de mon tableau sans me rendre compte que je venais de faire tomber mon portefeuille et me dirigeai à grands pas vers la sortie. Considérant le fait que je ne sois pas tombée relevait en ce moment du miracle.

_Point de vue Adrian Cullen._

Enragé, je continuais ma journée.

Je détestais perdre mon contrôle, j'étais un vieux vampire mais le régime végétarien ne m'avais été découvert il y a seulement quatre ans. Et si cette fille devait me faire perdre mon contrôle pour mon premier jour de lycée, je ne pense pas que je pourrai la supporter plus longtemps. J'aurais juste à l'attendre dans un coin désert du lycée et la tuer. Elle ne me poserait plus de problème comme ça. Ce serait ce soir ou jamais, Carlisle me pardonnera de sacrifier la vie de cette teigne sans vergogne pour sauver les vies des autres humains qui se trouveraient sur mon chemin.

De plus, je ne m'appelais pas Edward et ne pouvais pas me contrôler comme lui avec Bella auparavant. Le sang de cette Lily… il sent tellement bon que j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la gorge en plein milieu de la cantine. Et bien sûr, à cause de ce foutu don de blocage, Jasper n'aurait rien pu faire pour m'aider. J'étais livré à moi-même, j'ai failli la tirer par les cheveux et planter mes dents dans sa tyroïde si appétissante…Mais non. J'étais enragé et aussi fier de moi.

Ce fut donc décidé, je tuerai la petite brune ce soir. Je devais profiter du fait qu'elle soit nouvelle et que personne ne la connaisse, que personne ne puisse remarquer son absence. A part mes frères et sœurs.

« Adrian. »

Je tournai la tête vers Alice qui me regardait avec colère. Nous étions dans la Jeep de Jasper, accompagnés d'Emmet et de Rose.

« Oui, sœurette ?

- Ecoutes, si je ne peux pas voir ton avenir, je peux encore voir celui de Lily. Or, rien, nada, je ne le vois plus. Alors si tu comptes t'excuser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vas-y. Mais si tu…

- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit à une Whitlock, je t'arrache la tête moi-même. Continua Jasper.

- Que…quoi ? Demandai-je, choqué.

- Oui, oui frérot, une descendante de Jasper. Répondis Emmet.

- Ferme là, _Emma_. Rétorqua Alice. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un veut descendre.

- Jasper arrête toi ici, s'il-te-plaît. Plaidai-je. »

Il s'arrêta et j'entendis Alice me crier une adresse. J'avançai dans la nuit sombre d'automne. Je n'allai pas la tuer, j'allai m'excuser. Et le pire, c'est que je ne comprenais même pas ce revirement de situation.

_Point de vue Lily Whitlock._

On toqua à ma porte. La bouche pleine de nouilles, je marchai en mâchant difficilement. Regardant par le judas de la porte je m'étouffai. C'était _lui._

« Tu veux quoi ? Dis-je au travers de la porte, en avalant ma nourriture.

- Euh…tu…tu as perdu ton portefeuille. Dit-il.

- Vrai. Répondis-je en ouvrant. »

Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Il était mouillé, _mouillé._ En raison de la pluie sans aucun doute. En ce moment, je tombai amoureuse de la pluie. J'étais capable de lui faire une danse païenne ici et maintenant. Sur le perron de mon appartement.

« Il m'a posé quelques problèmes d'ailleurs. Rajoutai-je.

- Je vois ça. Répondit-il en me regardant tout sourire de haut en bas. »

Mes cheveux étaient trempés eux aussi, je portais mon pyjama troué composé d'un short et d'un T-shirt et une serviette était drapée autour de mes épaules. Je remarquai que la boîte de nouilles était toujours dans ma main.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il

- Oh rien, le chauffeur du bus n'a pas voulu entendre mes… oh et puis je n'ai pas à te parler ! Tu me donnes mon porte-monnaie ?

- Euh…comment dire, je l'ai pas. Il semblait dépité.

- Oh. »

Je lui claquai la porte au nez, un sourire au visage.

« Attends ! Je voulais…te dire que je suis désolé. »

J'ouvrai timidement la porte, j'essayais en vain de paraître froide. _Il _avait fait le chemin, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à obtenir mon adresse d'ailleurs, pour _moi._

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, je voulais m'excuser car je me suis comporté comme un connard. Et le porte-monnaie n'était qu'un prétexte, je ne pouvais pas débarquer chez une personne que je ne connais pas et qui pourtant me déteste déjà, juste comme ça. Voilà, pardon.

- C'est le cas de le dire. Et je ne te déteste pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à trouver mon adresse ce qui je pense va me rendre paranoïaque mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas te dire que je te déteste. Tu es venu jusqu'à chez moi. J'aurais pu te prendre pour un malade qui veut me tuer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu. Je sais que les deux idées que je viens de t'énoncer n'ont aucun rapport. Déballai-je à bout de souffle, et il lâcha un petit rire en réponse. _Tuez-moi._

- Secret. Rajouta-t-il.

- Pardon. Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Enfin si mais…bref, voilà quoi, pardon.

- Je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser de cette fille, elle faisait tout pour que je l'emmène dans mon lit, et je te jure que si j'avais refusé elle aurait sauté sur Edward. Et ça n'aurait pas fait plaisir à une certaine personne.

- Bon, je ne vois pas ce que tu insinue et ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier, j'ai fait preuve d'une grossièreté impardonnable, désolée… mais…tu veux entrer ? Demandai-je dans un couinement de souris.

- Non c'est bon. Rajouta-t-il déçu.

_- Non, c'est bo__n…_gna, gna, tu rentres point. »

Il rit et je me décalai afin de lui laisser le passage.

« Je sais que ça sent la nourriture chinoise de très mauvais goût mais tu peux respirer. Déclarai-je, en voyant son air coincé. »

Il me sourit simplement en réponse.

« Tu as soif ? Demandai-je alors qu'il éclata de rire.

- Très.

- O.K., je vais te servir un soda ?

- Non, je ne veux pas tarder, ils m'attendent à la maison. Je remarquai qu'il évita de formuler de trop longue phrases.

- Tu comptes vraiment rentrer à pied ? Demandai-je, concernée.

- J'aimerai te poser la même question concernant le lycée. Dit-il en riant doucement.

- J'ai le bus. Criai-je, faussement dérangée.

- Non pas demain, et il va neiger.

- Eh bien, je me fabriquerai une luge cette nuit. Non vraiment, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Dis-je en réfléchissant alors que nous nous assîmes tous les deux sur les extrémités du sofa.

- Je peux t'amener. »

Je vis qu'il me regardait, comme si il espérait que je refuse sa proposition, comme si le fait d'être dans une voiture avec moi l'inquiéta particulièrement.

« Ce…n'est pas la peine. Dis-je simplement.

- Bien. »

Nous restâmes cinq minutes assis sans rien dire, je me contentais de le regarder et lui faisait de même. C'était…bizarre. Mais très agréable. Mon téléphone sonna. Je ne reconnaissais pas le téléphone sur l'écran de mon cellulaire qui ressemblait à un jouet pour enfant. Je répondis quand-même.

« Oui ?

- Lily, c'est Alice ! Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais encore en v…si Adrian était avec toi.

- Euh…il est là, tu veux que je te le passe ?

- Non c'est bon, dit lui de venir, on a déjà mangé, il faudrait qu'il y aille.

- Oh, d'accord. Dis-je déçue.

- Et au fait, demain on vient te chercher…pas de mais ! Tu viens, point.

- Euh…d'accord ! Merci, et le fait que le monde entier connaisse mon adresse ne me dérange pas ! Dis-je ironiquement.

- Secret. Je soupirai, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leur _secret._

- Bon, je te dis à demain alors.

- Bisous, amuse toi bien !

- Quoi ? »

Elle avait raccroché. Au même moment Adrian se leva.

« C'était Alice, elle dit qu'il faut que tu rentres manger, je t'inviterai bien mais elle paraissait stressée.

- Ne m'invite surtout pas. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Un jour je comprendrais, tu sais.

- Je n'espère pas pour toi. Ajouta-t-il, soudain mystérieux.

- Vraiment ? Je ne te crois pas dangereux.

- Ce n'est qu'un masque.

- Je lâche. Tu crois que tu es un connard mais sache que tes excuses sont passées, Adrian. Dis-je alors qu'un sourire illumina son visage et qu'il s'avança vers moi.

- Je crois d'ailleurs que nous nous ne sommes pas présentés. Enfin dans les formes.

- Eileen, appelle-moi Lily.

- Adrian, enchanté.

- De même. Dis-je, un grand sourire sur mon visage.

- Je dois y aller. Rajouta-t-il.

- Oui. »

Cependant, et malgré le fait qu'il doit partir, nos restâmes debout devant la porte en bois à nous regarder dans les yeux. J'atteignis la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Adrian sortit et je lui fis un signe de la main alors qu'il me mima des lèvres « A demain, Lily ». Je ne fermai seulement lorsqu'il disparût de mon champ de vision. Un sourire imbécile aux lèvres.

ooOoo

**Bon, tout explose, tout s'arrange. Enfin pas complétement.**

**Vous en avez pensez quoi, vous avez des questions? Alice fait un peu peur à Lily, oui!**

**Alors j'ai posté trois chapitres déjà écrits à l'avance en une nuit mais je compte maintenir le cap pour la suite! Vous en voulez une, je vous demande des rewiews!**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**

**Bises xHasnaax**


	4. Chapter 4: Une journée merdique

**Quite a bad day.**

**Chapitre **4: _Une journée merdique. Enfin presque...Non vraiment nulle._

ooOoo

Je soupirai. Bizarrement j'avais l'impression de voler sur un nuage. Sa voix, ses appréhension, son rire, son visage, sa morale...tout en lui m'attirait. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement et cette personne que je connaissais seulement depuis cinq heures me faisait sentir ainsi. C'était génial.

« Miaou... »

Je remarquai que durant mes fantasmes incontrôlables je m'étais assise par terre, les yeux rêveurs et le dos appuyé sur la porte.

_Comme dans les films._ Commenta ma conscience.

Ouais, exactement.

« Miaou... »

Je ne le connaissais pourtant de peu et il avait l'air si mystérieux, j'avais vraiment hâte de gratter la couche extérieure pour découvrir qui il était réellement. Pas le connard que j'avais cru reconnaitre en tout cas. J'avais vraiment envie d'être à demain.

« MIAOU ! »

Je sursautai en voyant Le Chat me regarder en colère. J'aurais dû l'appeler Patapouf ou Rantanplan, et même encore « Je suis gros et je m'assume » mais il a fallu que je choisisse Le Chat. Tout ça à cause de cette pub de merde.

« Hey Le Chat, t'as faim ? Allez viens, évite de péter le plancher s'il te plaît. »

_Et le pire c'est que sa masse graisseuse a déjà pété le plancher, une fois._

Je me levai difficilement, et marchai vers le placard où je rangeai la nourriture pour chat. Le Chat ne mangeait pas beaucoup, il faisait un _régime._ J'aurais bien voulu qu'il continue de manger normalement mais ce gros matou faisait attention à son poids.

_Je te rappelle qu'il__ a pris trois kilos en une semaine._

Ouais.

Je nourris la grosse peluche noire qui me servait d'animal de compagnie et m'assis sur le canapé, rangeant les restes de nourriture. Alors que j'allumai la télévision, je vis un carton devant moi, il n'était pas encore déballé. Curieuse je l'attirais vers moi et l'ouvrit.

« Oh punaise, c'est lourd cette merde ! »

La première chose que je vis fut un lisseur. Lorsque j'avais quinze ans, je me souviens avoir supplié ma mère pendant deux semaines avant qu'elle ne consente enfin à me l'acheter. C'était deux jours avant sa mort, et je ne l'avais jamais ouvert. Avec un haussement d'épaule je m'emparai de la boîte et lut la notice...

OK, à utiliser sur cheveux secs, pour cheveux bouclés et ondulés, brancher sur trois. Prendre une mèche de deux centimètres...bon, j'essayerai demain.

J'éteignis la télévision et me dirigeai vers mon lit, après m'être brossé les dents, je fermai les yeux en pensant à une seule chose.

Ou enfin, à plusieurs.

Mon chat qui n'a rien à faire ici mais qui persiste à s'allonger sur mon ventre, m'étouffant au passage.

La manière dont je vais galérer demain avec mes cheveux « _ondulés et bouclés aux pointes_ » comme disait ma mère.

Pensant à la raison pour laquelle j'espérais être présentable.

Et surtout, obtenant ma réponse, m'endormant sur cette merveilleuse image.

Adrian.

_Point de vue Adrian Cullen._

J'étais bien heureux du fait qu'Edward ne puisse pas exercer son don super étrange de télépathie sur moi. Ce qu'il verrait serait simple : Cheveux bruns, yeux noirs, lèvres roses, peau légèrement bronzée (c'est vraiment rien), cheveux bruns, yeux noirs, lèvres roses, peau bronzée, cheveux bruns...

Franchement, être vampire, ça craint. Lorsque l'on est seul. C'est toujours à propos de la soif, de la chasse, de l'attente. Le temps passe, se prélasse et lorsqu'on lui demande d'accélérer, il ne fait que nous narguer. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Mais Lily, elle m'appelle, son sang semble couler dans ses veines juste pour moi. Elle semble tout faire pour que je la morde.

« Échec et maths ! Cria Renesmée alors que je la regardais confus.

- Hein ?

- Papa ! Tonton est un mauvais perdant ! Railla-t-elle en se moquant de moi. Je lui tirai la langue en réponse.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Edward, inquisiteur.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! N'importe qui aurait pu voir que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! Criai-je.

- Moi je dis, intervint Bella, que tu es juste énervé qu'une fille semblant avoir dix ans mais qui, en vrai en a quatres, t'ait battu.

- Ouais c'est ça... ruminai-je. »

Ils rirent tous les trois alors que je me levai et sortais, trouvant Alice assise près d'un arbre. Elle semblait amusée.

« Ça va ? Demandai-je curieusement.

- Oui, oui...je regarde le futur.

- Non, sans rire. A part Edward, je ne connais à peu près personne qui se tape des barres tout seul. Tu as l'air de prendre ton pied.

- Ça, tu ne peux pas savoir. Dit-elle en lâchant un rire, les yeux fermés.

- Et tu surveilles qui ?

- A ton avis ? Me dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour me regarder, malicieuse.

- Lily ?

- Exactement ! Oh, et pour Renesmée, tu auras ta revanche crois-moi. Dit-elle alors que je lâchai un soupir qui la fit rire.

- Tu pourrais me dire, ma sœur chérie que j'adore, quel est le sujet de ta vision ?

- Oh ça, certainement jamais ! Tu le sauras bien tôt, demain en cours.

- S'il-te-plaît ? Lui dis-je en lui offrant les plus beaux yeux de chiots que j'avais dans mon inventaire personnel.

- On ne me bat pas sur mon propre terrain, je croyais qu'au bout de quatre ans, tu aurais fini par comprendre.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé. Rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules. »

Sur ce, elle referma les yeux et je considérais cela comme signe de congé. Je parti et m'apprêtai à rentrer quand je vis Edward faire une étreinte passionnée à Bella. Je les enviais. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Esmée et Carlisle. J'aimerai pouvoir ressentir cela et je ne sais pas si un amour aussi fort pourrait m'arriver un de ces jours.

Ce serait merveilleux.

_Point de vue Lily Whitlock._

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Criai-je de toutes mes forces, les larmes aux yeux. »

_5 minutes auparavant._

Je sautillai dans mon peignoir en regardant mon armoire. Je me sentais très bizarre, le look sport avait toujours été mon truc depuis la mort de mes parents et je n'avais aucune idée de si je rentrais dans mes autres tenues ou non.

_Et pourquoi tant de pouponnage ? Tu crains de ne pas plaire à quelqu'un en particulier ?_

« Rho tait toi. »

J'essayai quelques robes, des t-shirts mais je ne rentrai dans rien, pas même dans mes jeans.

_Tu vas devenir comme ton chat si tu continues Lily._

Ce n'était pas grave, je me contenterai d'un jogging noir, d'un débardeur gris et de ma bonne vieille veste en cuir clouté.

Le problème des cheveux vint alors. Je branchai le fer et lorsque la lumière rouge cessa de clignoter je pris une mèche de mes cheveux et la lissait. Je crois que je restai un peu trop longtemps sur la racine lorsque de la fumée commença à s'élever dans les airs et que le lisseur faisait des bruits suspects.

_Descends ce putain de lisseur le long de ta putain de mèche avant que l'alarme incendie ne se déclare !_

J'exécutai, mais lorsqu'avec précipitation j'atteignais ma mâchoire, le lisseur me glissa des doigts et une des plaques vint se coller momentanément sur ma joue avant de tomber au sol.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

_Ouch…_

« LES POMPIERS, LES AMBULANCES, DITES A MON MARI ET A MES ENFANTS QUE JE LES AIME ! LE CHAT APPELLE LA POLICE ! »

Le gros félin resta plantée là, assis sur mon canapé, la tête penchée sur le côté. Bref, pendant que ma joue brûlait, ce chat restait un chat. Un imbécile, idiot, inutile, putain de connard de chat.

_Je t'avais bien dit de prendre le labrador. _

Je courrai à ma salle de bain et grimaçai d'horreur lorsque je vis la cicatrice rectangulaire rouge sang sur le travers de ma joue. J'ouvrai ma trousse à pharmacie et en sortis une crème _« anti démangeaison, apaise et cicatrise, tous types de peau »_ et l'appliquai sur mon visage. La sensation de la crème sur ma peau fut orgasmique mais étrange et j'en rajoutai une bonne couche, finissant le tube.

_Je crois que tu as un public._

Je me retournai et ne put m'empêcher de sortir un cri de terreur de ma bouche. Alice était debout devant moi, un autre tube de crème à la main. Elle me souriait gentiment, je lui répondis par un regard inquiété.

« Salut la balafrée ! C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, avec cette crème ça va partir en une matinée ! Au moins ce n'est pas du baume anti-moustique. »

_Pas la peine de vérifier, tu t'es foutue de la crème anti-piqûres-super-horrible-de-moustique sur le visage._

« Je…Comment… ? Je n'arrivai pas à formuler une phrase entière.

- Oh, je t'ai entendue crier et j'ai trouvé une clé sous le perron de ta porte. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ah…merci. »

J'abandonnai. Cette fille était une bizarrerie à elle seule. Je pris une noisette de sa crème et l'appliquai doucement sur mon visage.

_Arrête de gémir, je t'en prie tu me dégoutes._

Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais sur un nuage. J'entendis Alice rire et me prendre la main pour aller au lycée. J'allai quand-même me rendre au lycée. En jogging (_Tu peux rien dire, t'étais comme ça hier_) mais surtout, les cheveux mal coiffés, avec une mèche lissée et une cicatrice sur le visage ? (_J'ai honte de mon corps_).

_Et toi qui voulais te faire belle._

Et moi qui voulais me faire belle.

Le temps que mon esprit fasse ses conjectures farfelues et que ma conscience arrête de m'injurier, nous étions en route. J'observais que Bella et Rose étaient dans la voiture aussi. Je me rappelle les voir salué vaguement. Nous étions presque arrivées quand je pris la parole.

« J'ai toujours pensé que le truc de la clé sous le tapis d'entrée, c'était n'importe quoi. Mais merci d'être entrée par effraction, enfin tu me comprends, chez moi. Et même si je ne comprends rien à ce qui s'est passé, je m'en fiche et passe à côté.

- De rien Lily ! Eh, les filles et moi on était en train de réfléchir. Tu veux aller faire du shopping avec nous après les cours ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain excitée.

- Oh non, Alice…Rumina Bella.

- Oui, ce serait cool, tu peux venir, Lily ? Quémanda Rose.

- Euh…oui, pourquoi pas. Désolée Bella, mais je n'ai vraiment rien à me mettre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, heureusement que t'es en jogging. Parce que tu vas faire du sport. Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verras ! Cria joyeusement Alice, me faisant sursauter au passage. »

Lorsque la voiture se gara au lycée, je failli m'étouffer avec ma propre idiotie. Je n'avais même pas vu que je me trouvai dans un 4x4 Mercedes rutilant, qui pour ne pas dire _attirait le regard des élèves_, les collait carrément comme des moustiques sur le capot.

_Moustiques __presque inexistant__s__ d'ailleurs._

Je sortais en trombe du char d'assaut et reconnut le modèle de la voiture.

« Bella ? Ce ne serait pas une GLK par hasard ? Le tout nouveau modèle qui n'est sorti qu'en Europe ? Demandai-je, le souffle passé à la moissonneuse-batteuse-de-la-mort.

- Oh…Je n'en sais rien, c'est la voiture d'Adrian. Soupira-t-elle. »

Elle n'avait juste eu à proférer ces paroles pour me clouer le bec. A l'annonce du prénom _« Adrian »_, j'avais cessé de me concentrer sur la voiture et mon esprit était parti à mille lieux de là. Loin des regards passionnés de mecs autours du quatre-quatre, loin de la jalousie de filles envers mes camarades, loin des moqueries des autres élèves sur mon apparence qui me faisait ressembler à…

_Une clocharde._

Oui, voilà. Loin de tout cela. J'étais dans mon monde, le monde d'Adrian. Le tiroir que mon cerveau avait exploité dans la nuit pour le remodeler sur une personne. Que je ne connaissais même pas depuis 24 heures.

J'étais très loin, pour le coup.

« Bien, on se revoit la semaine prochaine, révisez le chapitre abordé ce cours-ci et interrogation écrite le prochain cours. Bonne chance. »

Tous les élèves soupirèrent d'ennui quant à moi, je me préparais mentalement à me prendre un carton, vu que je n'avais pas du tout porté mon attention en cours. C'était l'heure du repas et rien ne pouvait me distraire de mon stress en ce moment présent. Alors que je sortais de ma salle de classe, je me cognais contre le buste de quelqu'un.

_Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais son odeur…_

Je relevai la tête avec choc, et crut devenir blanche, tout d'un coup.

Il était là, un sourire charmeur, merveilleux, irrésistible et sexuel sur le visage. Je vis aussi qu'il tenait mon portefeuille dans sa main.

« Bonjour. »

Je crus mourir quand les mots franchirent sa bouche. Etrangement, j'avais cru qu'il m'oublierait et qu'il serait en train de bécoter une fille dans un coin. J'avais pensé que tout ce que j'avais vécu à partir du moment où il avait franchi le pas de ma porte n'était qu'un rêve. Malheureusement, la blessure lancinante à ma joue me rappelait la réalité. Ou plutôt heureusement. Je n'en savais rien. Tout s'embrouillait en sa présence.

« S…Bon…Euh, salut. »

_Oh, bien ! _

Tait toi. Tait toi. Tait toi.

« Je sais, je ressemble à un pirate, ou à Harry Potter. Sauf que sa cicatrice à lui, elle est stylée. Dis-je alors qu'il me regardait bizarrement.

- Oh, ça. Dit-il en regardant la cicatrice, je ne l'ai même pas vu au premier abord.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Je pensais à ta coiffure, que t'est-il arrivé ma pauvre fille ? »

Le sang afflua en masse sur mes joues. Ô, trou, où es-tu caché petit trou.

_Je vais t'enterrer moi-même si tu continues._

« Je…je…tout se lie.

- Vraiment ? Il haussa un sourcil._ Il haussa un sourcil, merde !_

- Et puis…Alice a du te parler. Dis-je doucement.

- Effectivement. »

Ces yeux dorés pétillaient de malice. Soupirant je lui pris le porte-monnaie des mains. Lorsque nos peaux se rencontrèrent, un choc me traversa et je laissai tomber ma bourse.

« Ta peau est glacée… Lui dis-je dans un murmure. »

Il se renferma un peu, ramassa l'objet qui était tombé et me dit d'une voix précipitée.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Salut. »

Et, me laissant plantée incrédule, il partit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Lily ?_

Je n'en savais rien. Non.

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours, et je me précipitai dehors, attendant Alice à la sortie. Adrian ne m'avait pas parlé de la journée, et au réfectoire, était absent.

« Hey, Alice !

- Lily ! Fit Alice tandis que Bella et Rose nous rejoignaient. Je pus voir Emmet et Jasper me faire de grands sourire, sourire qui était plus prononcé (beaucoup plus) chez ce dernier.

- Alors, vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda Rose.

- Toujours ! Cria Alice.

- Quand on veut on peut…rumina Bella.

- C'est parti, alors. Dis-je »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture d'Edward. Adrian étant parti avec son 4x4 de la mort qui tue. Je décidai de questionner les filles. Après tout, je ne connaissais rien des Cullen. Juste qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Rose se mit au volant de la Volvo grise et démarra en trombe. Je dus m'accrocher à mon siège. Alice me murmura à l'oreille. « Ne regarde pas le compteur de vitesse et tout ira bien ».

Quel argument de fou.

« Alice ? Demandai-je, rassemblant mon courage à deux mains, Est-ce que…j'ai vexé ton frère ?

- Emmet ? Non, il t'adore.

- Non, Adrian.

- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua-t-elle.

- Que s'est-t-il passé ? Demanda Bella.

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondis-je, dépitée.

- Tu veux venir à la maison après ? Demanda soudain Rose. Alice et Bella la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas déranger mais merci quand…

- C'est bon, tout va bien se passer ! S'exclama soudain le petit lutin à mes côtés sur la banquette arrière.

- Esmée et Carlisle seront ravis de te rencontrer. Rajouta Bella.

- Bon d'accord, j'aimerais bien rencontrer le fameux docteur Cullen et sa femme. »

Elles rirent toutes les trois et je plongeais dans mes pensées. J'admirai cet homme, adopter autant d'enfants. Et sa femme. C'étaient des personnes courageuses, et si quelques personnes mal dans leur slip qualifieraient le comportement de leurs enfants d' « inceste ». Qu'ils se mettent le doigt dans le cul.

Nous étions en train de suivre le rythme d'Alice dans la galerie marchande quand elle flaira quelque chose.

Oui flaira.

Elle semblait sentir les magasins. S'arrêtant devant un avant de repartir quelques secondes plus tard, en colère. Ou sinon, se précipitant soudainement dans un autre et nous faisant courir pour la rattraper. Je ne m'étonnerai d'ailleurs pas qu'elle commence à courir à travers le magasin en vue d'une robe. Je comprenais Bella maintenant.

Il n'y avait qu'un problème, le prix.

Je m'étais achetée une robe noire en cachemire (chose que je n'avais pas vu) dont j'avais oublié le prix et qui m'avait fait une très mauvaise surprise à la caisse _– conne comme tu es tu n'as pas voulu vexer la caissière en la reposant- _et çam'avait ruiné mon budget.

Alice, Rose et Bella avaient insisté. J'ai dit non.

Il était hors de question pour moi de profiter de l'argent de qui que ce soit. J'étais à la limite de l'hystérie lorsque je leur avais fait une crise pour exprimer mon refus. Alice, à ma plus grande surprise, avait abandonné en disant que cela ne servait à rien. Et elle avait bien raison. Plus têtue que moi, tu meurs. Je les conseillais et nous repartîmes vers la voiture. Même avec un seul achat, j'étais épuisée.

La route se fit en silence. Je me demandais comment me comporter si Adrian n'acceptait toujours pas de me parler quand Alice, sur la banquette avant cria soudain.

« LILY, NON ! »

ooOoo

**Ouch...Que va-t-il se passer? Je vous laisse le don des suppositions! **

**Quant à moi, je vais partir en vacances mais pourrai, je l'espère du moins écrire là-bas. Si jamais je ne peux pas avoir Internet sachez que j'avancerai la fiction au maximum...mais pourquoi je vous dit ça, j'ai la connexion internet là-bas! Bref, le temps de la route aucun chapitre ne seras posté d'ici environ une semaine. **

**Pour tous ceux qui ont commenté, suivi ou cliqué sur favori; je vous aime.**

**Bises! xHasnaax.**


End file.
